All For One Piece and One For All
by F.B.100
Summary: Follow the adventures of MHA main protagonist as he interacts with the OP main protagonist and how he and Kyoka affect the flow of the world of One Piece, now lets see what happens shall we? "It all starts when he fell into a void and Kyoka fell in to." OOC characters, first attempt.


**Warning slight manga spoilers ahead for MHA,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MHA **_**OR**_ **OP.**

Izuku had just been walking to the dorms after talking with All Might and had gotten a notebook of his predecessors quirks, when suddenly he tripped and he was prepared to hit the ground but watched as he fell into a yellow hued hole in the ground, and as his body went fully into the hole everything turned black, and Izuku was met with unconsciousness.

Slowly Izuku awoke, and after blinking his eyes to get the blur out of them, and began to look around, he felt like Ochako was using his quirk on him as he felt the sense of weightlessness and looking around saw that the only feature the place he was had only the look of a black inky void, but soon he noticed something, another portal appeared, and out fell...Jirou?

Izuku tried to speak to her when he noticed her unconscious like he was when he got here but immediately realized he couldn't speak, so waiting for what felt like seconds in the world of his muted muttering he felt something about to hit him and caught it, and realized that Jirou was awake, and looked slightly peeved at him, for what he can assume, for just now noticing her being awake, before he quickly noticed her expression change to embarrassment and he quickly remembered that when she attacks it can break concrete but the earlobe around the jacks are still sensitive from what he observed, and quickly released them.

Soon they were doing a ridiculous game of floating charades trying to explain to one another how they got where they are now, but suddenly Izuku realised this could be good training to try to use "float" but that plan soon ended as soon as it began because he remembered...he's already floating in a weird void, what would trying to make himself float more do?

With a most likely successful plan planned, Izuku used black whip and shaped them into wings on each side of his arm's and started chicken flapping and began rapidly spinning around and around, eventually he was able to use is sudo wings to straighten himself...to find Jirou laughing her ass off but muted...embarrassed and slightly peeved his quirk "black whip" reacted and zoomed towards Jirou and wrapped around her waist, Jirou felt it and looked at it confused before suddenly she was yanked by it towards Izuku were they collided and ended up grabbing on to one another, once they stopped spinning from the sudden collision they realised they were holding one another but before they could they react they heard a voice ring across the void.

"**BRAIN CHEMISTRY INSTILLED, ENEMY DEATH "NULL" BEGINNING TRANSPORTATION OF SUBJECT'S, DESTINATION: ONE PIECE-MONKEY D. LUFFY, "HAVE A NICE TRIP".**

Suddenly a much bigger portal appeared and sucked them through, holding on to one another even tighter to not be separated Izuku then tucked Jirou into his body and balled himself the best he could, and looked at what happened, and noticed a similar yellow hue surrounding his vision and realised they were in a weird yellow ball and looking at where he was going noticed...they were hundreds-no, thousands of feet up in the air with water around them for miles and Izuku wanted to freak out, but did not want Jirou to worry, so he kept quite, a few minutes passed and he noticed that they were getting closer to the water and prepared for impact by activating his quirk and closed his eyes, a few seconds passed and they both realised they stopped moving opening their eyes they noticed they were hovering above a small ship, and three people were looking up at them, one was a boy in ripped jeans with a open top red vest and a straw hat with a scar under his left eye, next to him was a boy with light pink hair wearing glasses along with a kid sailor outfit, they then realised they were slowly floating down and once they were level with the lip of the boat they dropped causing the boat to rock somewhat violently, quickly Izuku released Jirou fro suddenly realising how intimite of a position they were in but judging from the shell shocked faces that he was greeted with when he looked up at their faces they weren't focused on it and Izuku's embarrassment faded and soon instead of fear, curiosity festered his mind and began muttering sadly this time his muttering was not muted and he was soon bonked on the head, quickly he looked up to see the boy with the straw hat raising his fist from his head.

"What did you hit me for?" Izuku asked slightly crestfallen.

"Your muttering was creepy.'' The boy said bluntly with a blank face, Izuku was suddenly given the impression of Asui-Tsu!

"Oh ok sorry." Izuku soon apologies more out of reflex with doing it so many times with Tsu and the boys blunt words and face weren't helping with Izuku's autopilot response and soon begins with cheeking on Jirou.

"Hey Jirou you ok?" Izuku ask but soon notices that Jirou looked _very_ out of it, without even thinking of the other people around him, he reaches over and poke's Jirou's cheek suddenly making her snap out of her daze from embarrassment but before she could retaliate they heard a shout from their side.

"How did you two come from the sky!." the pink haired boy shouted at them, coby was having a weird day, first he meets this weird guy who apparently ate a devil fruit and beat the person who was keeping him captive with one hit then even though he's a pirate accepts his dream and even helped him get off the boat and they were now heading to the nearest marine base but before they could get there this ball suddenly appears from the sky but stops right before it hits and suddenly it disappears and this boy and girl pop out of it, what part of his day was going to be normal?

"Yea how did you two do that shishishi that was great I thought we were going to die!" the straw hat boy stated while laughing in a happy go lucky mood.

"Oh, slightly dazed by the strawhat boys change in mood went into autopilot, my name's Izuku Midoriya and her name is Kyoka Jirou, as for how we got here we don't know we fell into holes that led to a weird void then another hole opened and we were really high into the sky with the ball you saw earlier surrounding us that's all we know." Izuku finished with a slight bow followed by Kyoka

"Ah" the straw hat boy stated bluntly before he seemed to also comically remember his manners.

"Oh the names Luffy and the little guy next to me is coby" he stated and bowed followed by coby much like Izuku and Kyoka, soon Izuku asked the important question.

"So where are we going?" Izuku soon asked, as a hero in training he and Kyoka were both trained to accept a situation as it came, and to be perfectly honest neither he nor Kyoka believed they were in their own world any more, which was a saddening thought but they had accepted they may not go home one day, and they guess today was that day, then coby spoke up.

"Oh we're going to a nearby island that has a marine base on it." coby stated slowly and looking like a worse version of Izuku in his childhood, understanding Izuku sat down on the opposite side of the boat and upon seeing this Kyoka followed along, slowly they watched as coby paddled, they would have helped but they had no clue where they were going, suddenly Luffy spoke up.

"So if you two arent from the sky where did you two come from?" Luffy stated in his blunt Tsu-isc maner, both Izuku and Kyoka shared a look and nodded simultaneously, they would rather not say they were from a different world when they didn't understand this world yet, so they both spoke in sync.

"Oh just from a far away place called Japan, but we will both never be able to get back sense once you leave you can't go back." they both spoke like they had rehearsed it, of course Luffy just looked at them for a minute before breaking out into a huge grin and accepting what they said.

"So what do you two plan on doing since you were both tossed from home suddenly and aren't allowed back?" both just looked at one another then back at Luffy and shrugged their shoulders, then Izuku realised something.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you and the coby so far out at sea? I had a good view from the sky and there aren't any islands that's very close to the island that we are going to." Izuku asked with interest, Luffy for some reason just had this...aura, that made him not seem like a bad guy, and since they were new to this world he couldn't understand why someone would be so far out at sea.

"Oh, Luffy started, well coby wants to be part of the Marine's, it's his dream, and well i'm a pirate!" Immediately Izuku had to grab Kyoka's attention to stop her from lunging at him, both physically and with her quirk.

"Kyoka calm down, I feel like there is more to it." Izuku whispered to her to get her to calm down and let the young pirate finish.  
"And I'm going to be the freest man in the world!" Izuku admittedly had to stop for a moment and let his brain process that, but once it did his mind started going so fast it could have rivaled a supercomputer with how fast he was thinking, and soon he came to a conclusion.

"Tyranny." Izuku suddenly stated in a slight daze, missing the interested glint in Luffy's eye as though he was looking at him in a new light.

"What about Tyranny?" Kyoka asked confused about why he blurted that out.

"Well let's go step by step, coby said that the raining force are Marine's meaning that there is not much land, meaning there are not many other forms of militia and or government, if any, meaning Marine's are the superimposers, and from what he said that conflicts how he acts, he believes he needs to be a pirate to be free, meaning Marine's have a tyrannical hold on the islands, since any other governments that try to rise up on a island are going to be held back from the fact it's a island, and if there is one thing that sticks with humans, its greed, greed for power, and what's an easier way to get power than making the things they do look like its lawful, and right under other's noses." After Izuku finished his spel he noticed everyone looking at him with varying expressions, coby looked at him shocked for his accusations of the Marine's integrate, Kyoka had a look of understanding, and Luffy had that care free grin on again, but there was a hint of sadness and intelligence hidden underneath showing how well he hit the nail on the head.

"So-" Izuku started again but was soon interrupted.

"Hey Izuku and Kyoka right?" Luffy stated while looking at both of him but with a infectious aura that made them interested in what he had to say.

"You two. Join my crew!" Luffy stated loudly and bluntly surprising everyone on the boat but himself.

"Well um.." Izuku started slowly, then he started thinking of if he were to get an alie to help fight the tyranny of this world, he would be helpful.

"Sure" Izuku said more confidently, suddenly in a blur of motion Luffy's arms suddenly _stretched_ catching Izuku slightly off guard that allowed Luffy to grab him and pull him into a simi hug, and started cheering.

"Yay! First mate!" Luffy started cheering clearly excited from the wide toothy grin that reached well to his eyes, and it suddenly made sense to Izuku why Luffy gave him Tsu vibes, he had at one time gotten to see what made Tsu tick, and saw that her skin what somewhat like rubber making her face naturally placid but her facial structure was slightly different then normal making showing emotion on her face even harder, and if his guess was right that what Luffy just did was similar to what Tiger the pro-heroes quirk was then it made him into rubber, making him have a natural poker face, but he seemed like the type to wear his heart on his sleeve much like himself, soon he was drawn out of his musing by a hisatint, voice.

"Sure…" Kyoka suddenly and hisatently said, what Izuku didn't know is that he had influenced her choice, seeing Izuku of all people the glue of 1-A agreeing to Luffy helped her choose, but she quickly spoke up again.

"But you better not hug me like you did him." She rushed out, she had an experience with Tiger during hell week, let's just say she sometimes had a hard time sleeping remembering it, and did not want any flashbacks of it.

"Ahh" Luffy bemoaned but quickly bounced back…**(I'm just going to walk myself out now)**

"Yay! Second mate!" Luffy stated excitedly again, suddenly coby spoke up.

"Uh, coby stated slowly, land ho?" coby said resulting in Luffy releasing Izuku and dash to coby to suddenly stretch his neck forward, slightly freaking coby out while not making Izuku or Kyoka to so much as flinch at the action, to see hear him at a distance shout what sounded like a distant 'woohoo!' suddenly coby started shivering.

"Hey coby what's wrong?" Kyoka asked in her relaxed neutral tone slightly calming coby down.

"Wh-where we're going is the Marine base that caught Zoro Roronoa A.K.A. the demon, it's said he uses three swords and was said to be undefeatable." coby said with clear fear in his tone and body language.

Izuku and Kyoka shared a look that clearly showed they had the same thought 'He may not be who the Marine's say he is' they had thought in sync suddenly they heard a sound they was reminiscent to rubber snapping and looked to see Luffy had brought his neck back and elongated his arms and had grabbed the pier at the nearby island, a few comicall seconds passed as all three who weren't Luffy could get out was 'ehh?' as they then realised what Luffy had done but then the ship blasted off towards the pier and just as it was about to crash(I.E. Izuku was about to abort ship) Luffy suddenly used his body to absorb the impact keeping the ship intact.

In a sudden spark of ingenuity Izuku asked a very important question.

"How are you able to stretch exactly Luffy?" Izuku asked as he did not believe quirks existed in this world based on his reaction to Luffy earlier.

"Oh I ate the Gum-Gum fruit, oh right you two arnt from here right? It's a devil fruit that whoever eats the fruit gaines a power depending on the fruit they eat, but then they are unable to go into the ocean, otherwise they get really weak and drown." he said this like it was drilled into his brain, of course that's not surprising since he would of had to learned that when he got it, but the serious visage was ruined when Izuku and Kyoka remembered his reckless actions even while in the middle of sea, then he spoke again completely back to normal.

"So coby where's the Marine base?" Izuku heard Luffy ask coby, but Izuku soon blocked everything out as he looked at their surroundings and they were not good, suddenly he noticed they were walking up to a metal wall, and snapped back into the conversation.

"Luffy zoro is not going to be in the middle of their base out in the open." coby pleaded as he saw Luffy preparing to jump, but soon noticed a little girl pass him with a ladder, and then he heard Kyoka.

"Heh, you say that coby but I hear a heartbeat just a little ways from this wall." Kyoka said casually, suddenly Luffy was upon her, geeking out much like Izuku over how cool that was that she was able to hear that, and she found herself wondering why the two of them were so similar, when she saw Luffy jump up the wall and then a little girl with a latter go up the wall and gestured for Luffy to be quiet she soon went up the latter and gestured for Izuku to jump up as she used the latter the little girl left to get to the top of the wall and as soon as she did she wished she hadn't.

Izuku had just jumped and wondered what made Kyoka stop climbing when he saw something that was painfully familiar and sent rare anger pulsing through him, in the middle of the court yard was a post with who he could only assume is zoro inhumanly tied up, and next to him was a bratty looking kid and two marine officers and Izuku instantly understood, it was probably a bratty kid of the high officer of this island Marine bass and this zoro guy was one of honer and then he saw the little girl, he saw as the entitled brat took the food he can only assume was for the swordsman eat it spit it out and then stomp on it and then yelled at the girl and then told one of his officer/bodyguards to _throw her_ over the wall.

Izuku went to try and give the brat a piece of his mind when Luffy with his hat shadowing his eyes stuck arm out and shook his head, reluctantly Izuku backed off and then realised why Luffy made him wait, he saw as the girl was thrown well higher than the wall and as he saw her reach her apex kicked into action.

Luffy was planning on stretching his legs to catch the kid before she hit the ground that plan was abruptly ended as when he saw her reach her apex a flash of green lightning raced past his sight and to the girl, and he watched as the green blur in one smooth motion seemed to kick of the air and to a nearby building were it then hit the building and then...just disappeared in a burst of speed that Luffy couldn't keep up with, and suddenly he turned around and watched as the road near the wall cracked and left a impact crater as in the crater was his new crew mate, Izuku stood, holding the little girl, with green lightning bouncing around him, to say he was impressed was a understatement he had known the guy was smart but to do what he just did...it was stuff he had seen only gramps do before, he knew right then and there he had made a good choice and that's beside the fact that his second crew mate Kyoka seemed to have really weird ears but was able to know that the zoro guy was there by hearing his heartbeat, he has the coolest crewmates, now to get the zoro guy...after checking on the kid and Izuku.

Some time passed and they had learned of what lead the girl there and zoro being their and his cruel punishment, and speak of the devil and he shall come, the spoiled brat walked in, and a moment Izuku could count on one hand happend, he was _angry_, one look a Luffy showed he was just as angry, then they both heard him spout some bull about killing zoro instead of just waiting because he was "bored" and then Izuku and Luffy shared a look, and in one sycronised nod they bolted to the spoiled brat and punted him through the wall with a broken nose and multiple missing teeth, he watched as Luffy shook in barely restrained rage as he told the brat off as the brat ran off, as that was happening he looked to Kyoka and waved her over and began planning, once he told her he told Luffy and then they set off, all the while coby tried and failed to stop them, suddenly there was a wrench in the plan but only a small one, the little girl from earlier went up to Izuku for help on how to make rice balls for zoro, Izuku couldn't deny and just told them to go on and he would catch up.

Luffy couldn't wait any longer and began who he was going to call his designated...planner? Taction Luffy thought it was called, yea that sounded right, his designated Taction after this was over, and began the plan.

Luffy picked Kyoka up and then in one bound rocketed to the Marine base, soon they hit the courtyard and he realised Kyoka who started explain to zoro what was going on as Luffy followed his part, it was easy really, Izuku said he noticed a statue that was clearly to stroke the big tyrant guys ego and told Luffy to break it and then find zoro's swords, and then Izuku would take out the numerous minion's-ahem 'Officers' as Luffy beat the Commanding Officer, and started just that as Luffy rocketed up to the top and spotted the statue and grabbed it as he past, spinning himself mid-air as he saw the brat and knew he would know were zoro's swords were, so after making sure he hit the statue in just the right spot so it would delay breaking he rocketed for the brat as he began the hunt for zoro's swords.

Outside Kyoka had just finished explaining what was going on was waiting for his answer antsi to begin getting him out.

"And what about my swords, girl?" Zoro finally spoke.

"Luffy is going to get them from that brat guy, also the name is Kyoka, you are the new crewmate after all." as she said this she began using the jacks of her quirk to start undoing the knot holding zoro, all the while zoro watched in confusion, seeing his confusion she explained as best she could that she and Izuku planned.

"If your wondering no, it's not a devil fruit, well it sort of is, well there is this devil fruit that could mess with genetics and after they searched what changed about their body in their genetics they began this colony and started messing with people's genetics to give them sudo powers of devil fruits but as genetics go those devil fruit genetics became part of the rapidly growing colony and as generations passed the genetics evolved, grew, changed, fused, and became stronger and after _many _years i'm one of them." silently zoro nodded having understood the bare minimum of a scientist of genetics got a genetics focused devil fruit and figured out how devil fruits worked and made himself into a self imposed, but short lived, god and survival of the fittest happened and the girl in front of him was one of the end results.

"Ok..so why are you with the straw hat guy? Luffy right?"

"Ah an accident happened and one of the rules is if you leave its permanent, and a "quirk" as we called them or something or other caused me and my friend to end up out of it and ended up dumping us into the guys boat, and yea his name's Luffy." Kyoka stated just as bluntly as the guy before her and then she felt the ropes give and suddenly he slumped over, and she remembered he had not eaten but a mud-ball rice ball.

Suddenly she heard the shuffling of feet and guns and spun around and was met with an armada of weaponed officers and the Commanding officer, and then she heard a dreading sound, the Commanding officer ordered 'fire!' and was prepared for being hit when she heard a shatter of glass and opened her eyes to see all the bullets stretching Luffy's skin before they were sent back, she turned to see the slumped form of zoro looking up with his jaw on the ground from the display, and she simply said "devil fruit" and comprehension formed on his face and then nodded.

They both looked to see Luffy charging at the commanding officer but suddenly a shout sounded out, every turned to see the bratty child holding Kyoka at knife point and a gun leveled at zoro's head but before he could do anything more, a wave of dread washed over everyone, stopping zoro from inching towards his swords Luffy had dropped near him earlier, and Kyoka sneaking her jacks down her shirt to attack, and Luffy and the Commanding Officer about to clash and every minion officer about to fire, and they all turned to the source, to only find sparks filling the air before suddenly the bratty child collapsed, everyone turned to see why and found Izuku had arrived and rage was written across his face, in one swift move he appeared before Luffy and simply said.

"Sorry Captain, Izuku said formally barely restraining his rage, but I will have to take this fight from you." Luffy simply stared at him before slowly nodding and jumping back to Kyoka and zoro, as that happened Izuku turned to the offi-no, his enemies, and looked them dead in the eye said one word.

"Run" quickly the smart ones did so knowing no matter how much hey feared their commanding officer something about the boy was far more dangerous, all the while the commanding officer shouting death threat's at them as they ran, until it was just him and Izuku and the few weak willed one's who were to stupid to see anything but the commanding officer as a threat, slowly Izuku walked towards them his eyes shadowed by his hair reavealing radioative green eyes glaring at them.

Soon the minion's started shooting at him, there was no indication of movement but one moment the bullets were about to hit him the next they stopped mid-air completely flattened and fell to the ground pathetically soon the commanding officer had enough and charged at Izuku axe raised high, and in one blurred motion Izuku kicked the commanding officer's metal jaw sending the man spiraling high into the sky, then Izuku disappeared from where he was and appeared in front of the commanding officer as he reached the apex of his lift off, and saw Izuku with his piercing green eyes glaring into his as his foot was raised high above head and then Izuku said only one word.

"**SMASH"**

At an uninterruptible speed Izuku's foot came down shattering the axe, that the commanding officer had been lifting to hit him with, and slammed his foot into the commanding officers head sending the commanding officer plummeting into the ground shattering the ground upon impact leaving a massive crater and a half dead commanding officer formerly known as Morgan in the epicenter leaving all those who bore witness to it stunned except Luffy who had stars in his eyes at how cool it was, where he then flipped and did a kick and was skidding to a stop in front of the group of three where once he did they saw his anger was gone and only worry was left were he then rushed to Kyoka to see if she was okay, and then lead them to the little girls mothers restaurant/tavern where they began to eat after such a exhausting day, and prepared to sail a Luffy request.

But all who had seen the defeat of Morgon that weren't Kyoka could think, 'how did he get so strong and what is he doing here? In the weakist sea!'

**ENDNOTES!**

**AN-ah finally it felt good to wright this I personally like the concept and I'm glad it won the poll, and here is the first chapter, but don't expect another soon, this one's upload's will mostly be random and how i feel and how soon a finish the next chapter, also their is extreme OOC in this for nearly all characters? Meh I don't plan I wing it till it works, also Kyoka is the main girl! Now I actually have a legit reason for this, out of all the girls she is physically the weakest without her quirk, because the quirk assessment test was graded with quirks not without, and though small her quirk would have still been able to help her here and there and so I thought it would be interesting to put Kyoka to someday in this fic be well be one of the most Physically fit people in that universe because screw it i'm doing it, also I hope I made the p.o.v. swaps feel natural, anyway expect me to screw with the plot alot, but no worries the crew is not going to lose any of its original members also I feel I should point out that the "void" made them both stronger, and are sun shine cinnamon roll boy is going to be very OP! In this story, but i'll try to balance it out with how it affects development with the other members also, should I create a type of much friendlier rivalry between deku and sanji, then his other rivalry with a certain swordsman, mainly because they both fight with their feat for the most part, finally, should I add anyone else to have a relationship with deku and Kyoka? If so who? If not it will just stay dekuxKyoka, also again sorry if I randomly switch back and forth between Jirou and Kyoka from now on it's just Kyoka, anyway as always review! I want to know what you guys thought of this attempt, bye!**


End file.
